


Smooches

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, Thankful, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi reflects on all the things he's thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dog).



The crisp autumn air fluttered in through the open window as Iwaizumi removed the grim in the crevice of the windowsill, he shuddered from the draft, and shut the bay. Oikawa’s puppies– two girl pugs named Nana and Aki– yipped and nipped at his bare feet as he spruced the house up. After he finished coordinating everything to his fiance Oikawa’s gourmet taste, he plopped on the couch, exhausted, and turned to the television; there wasn’t anything interesting on, therefore he turned to a random channel. Aki and Nana quarreled over a chew toy, until Nana surrendered and scurried into the dining room. Iwaizumi shook his head with a small smile and watched the show. The brunette lady on the show had been discussing what she had to be thankful for with the interviewer. Their colloquy compelled Iwaizumi to comprehend what he had to be indebted for. He had myriad amounts to be grateful for, such as his and Oikawa’s fraternal twin pups. Iwaizumi vividly remembers the day Oikawa brought them home; he had been napping after a workout, and woke up to the two small animals nibbling on his face. Oikawa wore a guilty grin while propped against the door giggling at Iwaizumi’s surprised countenance. Iwaizumi had been helplessly exasperated in the beginning, nevertheless he endured it as he became closer to Aki and Nana.

Iwaizumi was also thoroughly satisfied with his and Oikawa’s contemporary house in the suburbs of Ikebukuro. The exterior wore analogous uniforms to the other houses in the neighborhood, however the interior seemed as if it were originated from them. They even had a fenced in yard with an in ground pool adhered to a hot tub. The first afternoon they stayed, Oikawa began a grease fire attempting to fry bacon on the stove. Oikawa screamed astonishingly loud, causing Iwaizumi to bound down the stairs into the kitchen and hurl his bottle of tea onto the heightening flames. When that didn’t succeed, Oikawa flung off his shirt and commenced beating the fire desperately with it, while coughing hard from the smoke; that scheme mysteriously succeeded, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi embraced each other while coughing/laughing hysterically in the diminishing smoke. Later that night, Oikawa stumbled and tumbled down the stairs, fracturing his index and middle finger. He lay at the bottom of the stairs waving his hand in front of his face, sobbing, and when Iwaizumi discovered him, he cried with red eyes and soaking wet cheeks, “My fingers hurt!” To say the least, they have fun memories of that first day.

Tooru Oikawa was another thing Iwaizumi was thankful for. Oikawa only showed Iwaizumi the real Tooru Oikawa who loved classic literature, aliens, and gay erotic manga; Iwaizumi loved that Oikawa, not the Oikawa who pretended to be a teen idol with fake smiles and peace signs. Words could not depict how eternally grateful Iwaizumi was for Oikawa; his whole world centered on him and his real smile that he only showed Iwaizumi. Oikawa had invariably been there for Iwaizumi since they were children, and still dreaming about aliens, candy, and stag beetles; their angsty teenage years spent in the gym playing volleyball, running, sleeping, and camouflaging their affection for the other. Oikawa finally surrendered after seven years of closet loving Iwaizumi through a text message that said, “Iwa, will u please go on a date with me 2 the movies Friday night @6:30? Love, Oikawa:)” Iwaizumi didn’t reply back in text, however the next morning he confirmed that he would attend and smuggle in the sour gummy worms. That morning was the first time Iwaizumi recalled feeling those pesky stomach flutters, shivers from Oikawa’s touch, and anxious stumbling.

Iwaizumi was probably most appreciative for Oikawa’s kisses. Oikawa’s kisses ranged from small pecks at random, loving caressing kisses, and fast sloppy kisses. Iwaizumi’s most cherished kiss was definitely their good morning smooch; Oikawa would still have on his dorky glasses with disheveled hair, and he would press his silky smooth lips all over Iwaizumi’s face until he would flutter his eyes. Some mornings when Iwaizumi wouldn’t get out of bed, Oikawa would graze his entire mouth all the way down to Iwaizumi’s…

After Iwaizumi snapped out of his beloved memories, he determined that he would write them in a list and leave it on the table for when Oikawa gets home from his book club meeting.  
Things I am thankful for:  
-Aki and Nana (even though they’re annoying like Tooru)  
-New house  
-Tooru (even though he always complains and spends TOO MUCH MONEY ON STUFF WE DON’T EVEN NEED)  
-Tooru’s kisses (even though he stinks)

Iwaizumi finished his list and doodled an alien face on the bottom that said that Oikawa should stop buying the most expensive chap-stick. He heard the front door slam shut and he sprang onto the couch just in time to feign himself sleeping. Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s steps as he walked through the living room and stop in front of the couch. Oikawa let out a quiet aw and walked into the dining room dropping his stuff on the table. Iwaizumi positioned himself less awkwardly on the couch and heard Oikawa softly read the list aloud. After a few stressful minutes, Oikawa finally came back into the living room and announced, “I know you’re not sleeping, Hajime.”  
Iwaizumi pretended to wake up from a nap, sat up on the couch, and inquired blankly, “What?”

Oikawa shook his head smiling, “You’re a liar. Anyway, I read your list.” He plopped down on Iwaizumi’s lap, causing Iwaizumi to groan and blush. Iwaizumi replied that he didn’t know of any list, implying that Oikawa is going insane. “Well too bad, if you had written it I would have done that thing that drives you to the wall,” Oikawa smirked evilly. Iwaizumi confessed hurriedly, causing Oikawa to laugh, and push him down into the couch. Iwaizumi was thankful for memories such as these, and cherished them all deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
